


[Fancomic] "Show Me"

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Show Me, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), all good ideas come from books, and fanfiction, buildings are hard to draw, fan comic based on fanfiction, like seriously its 8 pages, short doujinshi, the Bentley is hard to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Inspired by WhiteQueenWrites's Good Omens fanfiction "Evolution": Aziraphale is trying his best to be a good Dom, but it takes practice... light humor, light dom/sub exploration.Also co-starring the Bentley, and some very surprised ducks.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	[Fancomic] "Show Me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White Queen Writes (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609994) by [White Queen Writes (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes). 




End file.
